Far Friends
by austlly394
Summary: Ally and Trish are the best of friends. One problem, they've never met. You see, they're internet friends and the best of them out there. For a week, Trish is on vacation with her family and won't be able to text Ally that much. Practically heartbroken, Ally somehow survives the week with only a few conversations everyday to keep her going. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: sorry I haven't been updating. My BFFL Alaina has been on vacation and she gives me the strength to update. This one-shot means a lot to me.**

 **ANY TEXT THAT IS IN BOLD IS ALLY**

 ** _ANY TEXT THAT IS IN ITALICS IS TRISH_**

 **PS: I am Ally**

 **PS: Alaina is Trish**

 **Here's a special one-shot by the name of, "Far Friends" I don't own A &A. **

Sunday Ally's POV

I look down at my phone. It's a text from my best internet friend, Trish. We met over a FanFiction website. And it's the best thing to ever happen to me. I love Trish to pieces. There's no way I can make it without her. Literally. You see, we're both addicted to this show called, "Aidan and Alice" **(Austin and Ally)** I wanted to "steal" one of her FanFictions and now we can't be separated. By text obviously. She lives in South Carolina and I'm in New York. I don't think we'll ever meet but I'm hoping that we do.

 _Hey_

 **Hey**

 _Well I have a 5 hour drive_

 **Where are you going?**

 _Williamsburg VA_

 **Cool so we can text the whole time?**

 _For the most part but all this week we won't be able to text like at all_

 **I'm gonna miss you**

 _Same but I'll be at the beach_

 **Just at the beach?**

 _For the most part_

 **Okay…**

 _I REALLY love the beach_

 **Ever been to Wildwood NJ?**

 _No_

 **IT'S THE BEST! I've been there at least 5 times and it's so pretty Google it**

 _Pretty_

 **Told you**

 _Shut up_

 **:)**

 _:*_

 **:* love you**

 _Love you too_

 **Can't wait to FaceTime this Friday**

 _Same we need to do them more often_

 **I get out on June 17**

 _Whoa_

 **Life of a Northerner**

 _I got out last Thursday_

 ***cough* public school is better *cough* *cough***

 _Are we really going to start this again?_

 **Yup**

 _Whatever_

 **I'm just saying**

 _Ally_

 **Trish**

 _This could go on for an hour and it has before_

 **I know :/**

 _Carlos is bring Laura_

 **Right your older brother and his girlfriend**

 _Really?_

 **What?**

 _Oh nothing_

 **:/**

 _:/_

 **Hey I have to go me and my family are in the city for Mother's Day**

 _Okay have fun_

 **Will do**

Every Mother's Day, my mom likes to go to the city. My dad isn't a huge fan of it. And my younger brother, Garrett, loves/hates it. I might vlog the trip. I'll probably forget. Typical Ally.

"Ally, Gram wants you to get the napkins." Garrett said.

"Why can't you? I got the ketchup." I say.

"No."

"Allyson, get some." Gram said.

"They haven't even ordered yet."

"Yeah they have." Gram said.

"Gram, the line was really long and they would come back if they ordered."

"Fine." Gram said.

I'm gonna miss Trish. She is my best friend. I can talk to her about anything besides, YouTube. She's just so important to me. I haven't even told my parents about her. They do know about my other internet friend, Piper. That's only because I REALLY wanted the signed DVD of "Not Cool" My favorite movie. And it's directed by my favorite YouTuber, Shane Dawson. I can't talk to Trish about him or else she'll hate me. Which she does 90% of the time but that's because of other reasons. Actually that's one of them. Oh, I got the signed copy. It shipped from Santa Monica. And it's so precious. But not as precious as my signed copy of Shane's book, "I Hate Myselfie" that I waited 6 hours to meet him and get. Worth it. **(just read my one-shot Never Forgetting if you want to learn more about that experience).** He was just so sweet. It was my 8 week anniversary of meeting him yesterday. Best 10 seconds of my life.

 **Hey we're waiting for food**

 _Cool_

 **How's the trip?**

 _Normal_

 **Yeah trips are boring I just watch movies**

 _Cool_

 **Don't you mean Not Cool**

 _-_- wow I set myself up for that_

 **Don't you mean myselfie**

 _Shut up_

 **Love you**

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

 **Food's here love you**

 _Love you too_

Thank god our food is here. I'm starving.

Monday Ally's POV

I hope me and Trish will be able to text today. I sadly have school and it's Monday. Normally I wouldn't care about Mondays but I have gym. Help me. I think I might update one of my stories today. Probably "They'll Be The Stars" It's one of my favorites and I know Trish loves it.

I walk to my 1st period study hall. I never have homework, despite being in the 10th grade. I'm just gonna watch "Not Cool"

 **Hey**

 _Hey_

 **You're up?**

 _Yeah it's great and I'm the only one_

 **Awesome**

 _It's so pretty_

 **And this classroom is so white**

 _;)_

 **I just want to take my geometry final and be done with school**

 _?_

 **It's my last final**

 _Ah_

 **Yeah**

 _Last night we went to the pool_

 **Cool I hate hot tubes**

 _How dare you?_

 **I always have**

 _Well I love them_

 **I guess it's cuz I love actually swimming**

 _Same_

 **Swimming is my life**

 _Yeah_

And then she stopped texting me after that. We didn't text for the rest of the day. I felt a little lonely. With Piper, she is the WORST replier ever. And it's so annoying. With Trish, most of the time she's there. I'm missing her already. This is going to be a LONG week.

Tuesday Ally's POV

Biology. I have a project due on Friday. I swore on my best friend, Derek's, life that it would be turned in on time. Not the first time I swore on his life.

 **You saw that at midnight**

 _I feel asleep_

 **Did you dream about puppies and unicorns?**

 _No_

 **What about a puppy named Unicorn?**

 _I hate you_

 **Whatever**

We didn't text until Wednesday. I'm gonna miss her so much. She means so much to me. There's no way I can do ANYTHING without her.

Wednesday Ally's POV

 _GIRAFFE!_

 **That's Shane's favorite animal**

 _I want to kill you_

 **Same**

 _Love you_

 **Love you too**

We talked a few times after that. I told her I posted a chapter to my "Girl Meets Universe" **(Girl Meets World)** FanFiction, "Girl Meets Forever". She said that she couldn't read it. She didn't see the text until Thursday. I don't think I'll be able to update anything without knowing that she'll read it right away. I miss her so much.

Thursday Ally's POV

 **Like I hate you**

 **I kind of want to stab your face with a 12 inch butcher knife from that Shisa/Shoey FanFiction that Shane, Joey, and Lisa did together**

3 freakin hours later…

 _Arianna came over and she's staying for the rest of the week_

 **FML**

To this day I don't think she knows what that means.

 **That information would have been nice oh I don't know YESTERDAY**

 _:*_

 **Now we can't FaceTime thanks for ruining my 2 month anniversary**

 _2 month anniversary?_

 **Of meeting Shane**

And then no responds. I miss her so much. She means the world to me. I just want to text her all the time. Like we always do. I send her a special song.

 **Sha la la la la**

 **Sha la la la la**

 **You used to call me your angel**

 **Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

 **You'd hold me close in your arms**

 **I loved the way you felt so strong**

 **I never wanted you to leave**

 **I wanted you to stay here holding me**

 **[CHORUS:]**

 **I miss you**

 **I miss your smile**

 **And I still shed a tear**

 **Every once in a while**

 **And even though it's different now**

 **You're still here somehow**

 **My heart won't let you go**

 **And I need you to know**

 **I miss you, sha la la la la**

 **I miss you**

 **You used to call me your dreamer**

 **And now I'm living out my dream**

 **Oh how I wish you could see**

 **Everything that's happening for me**

 **I'm thinking back on the past**

 **It's true that time is flying by too fast**

 **[CHORUS]**

 **I know you're in a better place, yeah**

 **But I wish that I could see your face, oh**

 **I know you're where you need to be**

 **Even though it's not here with me**

I text her that. I want her to know that I miss her so much. When we couldn't talk for that weekend in February **(I think)** It killed me. And that was 2 days. I have NO IDEA how I'm lasting 7 days.

 **I miss you more than you will ever know**

I love saying that. In Shane's "Draw My Life" he says and I quote "And I love you more than you will ever know" I use it a lot and I don't think Trish knows. **(Now you do)**

 **You know what I don't get?**

 _What?_

 **I know you're the biggest family person ever but don't you need your space**

 _Nah I love family_

 **I hate you**

 _:*_

 **I really miss you**

 _Miss you too_

 **Like crazy**

 _Guess where we are_

 **IDK**

 _Krispy Kreme_

 **Shane**

 _:/_

We talked other times during the day but I miss her too much to pay attention. I want my Trish back. I want my sister back. I want my best friend back.

Friday Ally's POV

 **When are you coming home? I miss you like crazy?**

Hours later…

 _Sunday_

At around 11 I sent a clever text…

 **We go together like snow in California**

 _Huh_

 **It's a joke cuz we argue so much**

 _I know_

 **We go together like a southern bell and a suburb princess**

 _Yeah :)_

How the hell am I surviving without her? She just means so much to me. A day without her is like a day without Shane.

Saturday Ally's POV

 **Okay this chick is stupid 5 month olds can't talk**

 _Wow_

 **They don't talk until at least 11 months**

 _Wow_

 **I PMed her and she hasn't responded (still hasn't)**

 _:/_

 **I know**

 **Now this is me just trash talking you and Addison**

 **Love you**

 _Yeah yeah yeah_

At around 9 I accidently spoil "Girl Meets Universe" season 2 **(still feel HORRIBLE for that)**

Sunday Lindsey's POV **(this is in my (the author's) POV)**

And all day me and Alaina have been texting. I keep telling her how much I miss her. We've been texting semi-nonstop. I really missed this. I missed you so much, Alaina. And cue-

 **There's no way I can make it without you**

 _Do it without you_

 **Be here without you**

 _It's no fun when you're doing a solo_

 **With you it's like whoa**

 _Yeah and I know_

 ** _I own this dream_**

 _Cuz I got you with me_

 **There's no way I can make it without you**

 _Do it without you_

 **Be here without you**

Love you, Lainers

 **So that was my newest one-shot. Hope you liked it.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
